The Lion and the Lamb
by sunshine783
Summary: Bella hatte einen Autounfall. Wird Edward sie verwandeln oder wird sie sterben? Es geht hauptsächlich um Edwards Gefühle in dieser Situation. Oneshot, Edward PoV


Eine kleine Alternative zu Bellas Verwandlung. Ich hoffe der Oneshot gefällt euch, wenn ja, hinterlasst mir ein bitte, bitte ein Review *g* Aber auch, wenn ihr Kritik habt. Schreibt einfach eure Gedanken auf.  
Liebe Grüße,  
Sunshine  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Stephenie Meyer. Nur die Idee, die war meine.

The Lion and the Lamb

Da lag sie. Bloß ein kleiner Funke Leben pulsierte noch durch ihre Adern. Ich konnte das Blut nicht riechen, nur ihren schwachen Herzschlag hören. Es war wirklich praktisch, nicht atmen zu müssen, denn sonst wäre meine Bella schon lange nicht mehr von dieser Welt.

In jeder Sekunde, in der ich mit ihr zusammen war, schwebte sie in Lebensgefahr. Ich hasste es in diesen Augenblicken, ein Monster zu sein – ich hasste mich selbst. Denn ich war ein Monster. Gefährlich, unsterblich und stets durstig nach Blut – nach Bellas Blut.

Sie hingegen sollte das Mädchen sein, das sich vor mir fürchtete und vor mir floh. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie keine Angst.

Selbst in ihrem letzten Minuten als Lebende nicht.

Sie vertraute mir. Sie wusste, dass ich stark sein konnte und meinen Durst zügeln konnte und das, obwohl sie in ihrer eigenen Blutlache vor mir lag.

„Ed..." Ihre Stimme brach ab.

„Sch, Bella. Ich bin hier." Diesen Satz sagte ich oft zu ihr, wenn sie sich fürchtete. Es beruhigte sie. Meine Anwesenheit beruhigte sie. Und komischerweise beruhigte es mich auch, sie in meinen Armen zu halten und zu wissen, dass sie sich wohl fühlte. Eigentlich sollte ich das eher beunruhigend finden, das wäre zumindest normal.

Aber was war an uns schon normal?

„Was ist passiert?" Ihre Stimmte hörte sich fremd an. Sie war rau und schwach.

„Du hattest einen Autounfall. Jemand hat dir die Vorfahrt genommen und du konntest nicht rechtzeitig bremsen. Aber jetzt bist du sicher. Bald wird der Krankenwagen kommen."

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist – bei mir." Sie griff sich langsam an ihre Stirn, an der eine große Wunde war. Das warme, rote Blut sickerte ihre Wange hinunter.

„Ich bin immer da, wo du bist." Ich lächelte sanft und nahm ihre Hand weg. Sie sollte nicht wissen, wie schwer sie verletzt war.

„Machst du mich jetzt zu einer von euch?" Ihre raue Stimme klang, trotz, dass sie im Sterben lag, hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich tue, was ich für richtig halte." Ich nahm ihre leblose Hand in meine. Sie zitterte, genau wie meine.

Ich war menschlicher geworden, seitdem ich Bella kannte. Stück für Stück kehrten die Erinnerungen an mein menschliches Lebens zurück. Sogar das Gesicht meiner Mutter nahm immer mehr Konturen in meinem Gedächtnis an. Und durch die Erinnerungen kehrten auch meine Empfindungen zurück. Könnte mein Herzschlag aussetzen, würde er das, wenn ich Bella nachts im Schlaf beobachtete und sie dann an Morgen mit zerzausten Haaren und kleinen Augen aufwachte.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward." Aus ihrer Stimme war nun jegliches Leben gewichen, ihre Lippen formten nur noch die Worte.

Ich hörte ihr Herz flattern. Schnell und hoffnungsvoll, wie die Flügel eines neugeborenen Vogels. Noch einmal nahm es den Kampf auf, die Freiheit zu finden. Doch vergeblich. Der Vogel stürzte ab und nahm den langen, weiten Weg zu Fuß.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Bella. Egal, was jetzt geschehen mag, ob du unsterblich sein wirst oder sterben wirst, wir werden immer vereint sein."

Vorsichtig und immer noch meinen Atem anhaltend, beugte ich mich zu ihr hinab und küsste ihre Stirn. Vergeblich versuchte sie, mir dabei fest in die Augen zu schauen, doch ihre Lider flatterten schwach und sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Herzschlag setzte aus und meiner würde ebenfalls stillstehen, wenn ich ein Herz hätte.

Ich legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und strich mit dem Daumen darüber. Bella fühlte sich kalt an – zu kalt für eine Sterbliche.

„Edward, du musst es jetzt tun." Die Stimme meines Vaters war leise, doch ich nahm sie genau wahr. „Sonst ist es zu spät."

Ich nickte und hörte, wie Carlisle sich langsam entfernte.

„Verzeih mir, Liebste", flüsterte ich und meine spitzen Zähne näherten sich immer mehr ihrem leblosen Körper...


End file.
